


The High School Years

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT(2017) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: The Losers Club during freshman and sophomore years head canon.





	The High School Years

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that the Losers stayed tight. These are my thoughts on what their years of school would have been like.

**The band losers**

-Eddie plays the flute in the marching band and the saxophone in the jazz band. He couldn’t believe that he liked the damned flute, but he was good at it. Richie teased him about it, but did like the way his lips turned red and pouty after playing. Perfect for kissing he would tell Eddie. Eds would get pissed but really, he loved it, because Rich couldn’t resist planing kisses on his lips.

-The band is one of the victories Eddie got over his mom, he still doesn’t know how he got her to agree, but was just glad she had. Outside of Richie and the losers being in the band made him happy.

-Field show season was tough but oddly enough during all the hours of rehearsal and practice his asthma rarely bothered him. Rich would always be at the stadium or band room after rehearsal or practice with Mike to pick up their respective boyfriends and walk home with them. Carrying instrument cases or backpacks, holding hands and talking about their day and how practice was. 

-Stan the man rocked the tenor sax in both the marching band and the piano in jazz band. He had always know he would be in band but not two of ensembles. The piano was his first love, after Mike of course, it kind of amazed him that the lack of structure in the jazz band appealed to his methodical nature, but he got that tenfold from the marching band. Mike loved the way Stan played the piano and would often accompany him on his guitar when they were at Stan’s house or at the farm.

**The theater losers**

-Richie finally found a place where his mouth was a asset, drama club. He auditioned for every show (and got into almost all of them) he didn’t mind if he was the lead or not. Just that he was on that stage and people were paying attention to him. Eddie always told him that he was acting already so he might as well get good grades for it as well.

-Bev also loved the stage, where Richie loved acting, she loved singing. She joined choir and also tried out for every musical that was produced at school, as well as any play. She enjoyed her time with Richie on the stage. Ben’s favorite pastime was to listen to Bev sing softly. It would make him all warm inside.

\- The Losers all enjoyed attending Richie’s or Bev’s performances. At times they verged on embarrassing as the Losers in the audience cheer for their Losers on stage.

\- Richie would try to find ways to incorporate spaghetti into his wardrobe or actually add the word into his dialogue, all for his Eds. Everyone knew why he was doing it but they still gave him a hard time about it anyway.

**The jock losers**

-Ben was the glue that held the football team’s offensive line together. Haystack (although only the other Losers were allowed to use his nicknames) converted his weight to muscle and excelled at football. He was like lightning one minute crouched down and the next up in his opponents face, then BOOM down when the defense and a hole would be there for Mike. Ben could maneuver and shift with the best of them.

-Mikey ran like the wind. A running back on the football team with Haystack they were a powerful match. Ben would clear the field and Mike would run through the gap he made. When he wasn’t running on the football field he was running for the track team.

\- The cheerleaders initially were all over Mike and Ben as boyfriend potential. That is until Bev and Stan came by and made it perfectly clear that these two were off the market.

-Baseball, Bill loved baseball. Turns out he could pitch more than rocks, he was the team’s star pitcher. Had a low ERA and could rack up strikes like a pro and was hell with the bat at well.

-It was during baseball season that Billy met Audra. Or rather Bev introduced Audra to Bill. She was there with the other Losers cheering on her pitcher. She was quickly integrated and the other Losers to a quick liking to their leaders girlfriend.

\- When Bill and Audra started dating, he warned her that if she stayed she would be a Loser too. She was perfectly fine with that and asked if they realized that the Losers Club was one of the most well known unofficial clubs on campus and that many people knew not to mess with them. Richie made it official one lazy Sunday afternoon at the quarry by bowing and saying “Welcome to the Losers Club, Audra. May god have mercy on your soul.”  Which garnered him a round of beep beeps and one stern Richard stop from Eddie.

-  At the football games on Friday nights Eddie and Stan were playing their heart out for Ben and Mikey on the field. Meanwhile Bill and Richie were running around the field and stands taking pictures of not just their friends in the band but other people at the game. Bev ran along with them to help out and gain access to the sidelines to be near her guy on the field. It was a common sight after games for the 8 of them to meet up and all walk home carrying equipment and generally being the loudest ones left on campus. 

\- After games it was usually Casa Tozier time. Maggie and Went loved having all of the kids, as they called them, over after Friday night lights and just letting them have a grand old time. Eating and just being together. Many times this would just evolve into massive sleep overs, carefully chaperoned at first. But Went and Maggie knew their kids and trusted them to make good decisions, except Richie, Went had to have special talks to Richie about how to be a proper host and not be a dick.  

**The School**

-There were Losers everywhere. The school newspaper had Bill. School videography/photography had Richie. Three of them were on the yearbook team, so members of the club are assured a place in the yearbook.

-Support for the each other was natural. When the band traveled for competitions or concerts, there were sure to be Losers in the stands cheering Eddie and Stan on. Away football or baseball games, the other Losers were there. 

-Bev and Ben designed and had patches made for the members of the losers club. It was silver and black said The Losers Club arched over the top, arched at the bottom Derry, ME Est. 1989. In the middle were a bat, a musical note and a football. This patch was displayed proudly on their letterman’s jackets.

-Eddie came up with the idea to have phone cases made and gave them as Christmas presents to his friends.

-Through it all the losers remained a tight knit family. Yes, they were involved in other groups and activities but none of those groups were “family”.

-If they weren’t at practice or rehearsal you could usually find them studying together at the library, the Toziers, Stan’s house or Mike’s farm. Of course there was the Quarry and the Barrens.

-The weekends were theirs, they were together non-stop.


End file.
